


Breathing Aside

by purplekitte



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q abducts Picard and Janeway onto an enforced vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Aside

“I fail to see what you have in mind in bringing us here, Q. There is no sign of sentient life, so what do you mean to show us?”

“If this is merely a prank to stand us, it is not amusing. Return us to our ships.”

“My dear captains,” Q smirked unapologetically. “Are either of your ships in immediate danger or experiencing any non-routine concerns?”

“No,” Picard and Janeway admitted reluctantly.

“And they won’t while you’re gone. Trust me.” They looked like they didn’t but the being would let that go. “You are now on vacation, off duty. Hey look, those drinks with the little umbrellas,” he said as though he hadn’t just created them himself. Q sipped something practically glowing and pineapple and banana and watched the billion stars of the galactic plane all visible in the sky, while the Starfleet officers slowly followed him.

“Captain Janeway,” Picard offered her his arm.

She took it but said, “Kathryn, please, since we are off duty.”

They reached the pavilion together but then returned to a wary distance between themselves and the being that had brought them there.

“Relaxxx,” he drawled. “Look at the stars.”

“We’re starship captains, Q.”

“But you never get this far into the deep core of the galaxy. And when did you last really look?”

“Q, now is not the-”

“Then when is?”

Seeing arguing more now would be useless and petty, Picard and Janeway pointedly looked up at the sky.

Q walk over to stand between them, resting an elbow on Picard’s shoulder and a taking one of Janeway’s hands, possibly bending space to do so. “When you’re a starship captain, you’re always all alone even when you’re surrounded by people.” He kissed Janeway softly, then Picard harder.

“I do believe you’re trying to help us, Q.”

“Never do this again.”


End file.
